Gone But Never Forgotten
by AstridMoon
Summary: Darcy/Fandral. When Fandral is sent to Earth to report on Loki's punishment he ends up stuck and a long way from home. Will he find love? And will Eric overcome what he did for Loki? Love/Drama/Depression. Darcy may be the person that heals them all. M rating for later
1. Chapter 1

Standing in Jane's tiny kitchen, Darcy swore repeatedly as she threw down the 5th book On Norse mythology forcefully on to the counter. They existed, she had seen them herself, so why couldn't she find anything out about them? It looked so easy when Eric picked up the book from the library and found everything he needed to know on Thor. She let out a sigh of frustration and ran her hand through her hair causing her glasses to slip up onto the top of her head. Darcy was close to throwing all her books, research and everything else in her kitchenette through the wall. This was Jane's kitchen; she decided against wrecking it and besides they had come too far these past couple of years just to destroy all the research they had. She inhaled deeply and let it out to regain her composure.

It had been a trying two years for Darcy. Dealing with the strong personalities in SHIELD and Jane practically becoming a walking zombie.

Darcy took a bite of her toast when she heard the front door open.

"Darcy" Eric grunted slamming the door and greeting her with a cold grimace. "Wheres Jane?"

"Eric? What are you doing here?" Darcy replied then becoming quickly concerned and confused. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah greet, everything's just great." he said throwing his arms in the air. "Where's Jane Darcy?" he demanded staring down at Darcy.

Darcy raised her eyebrows at him. Eric always treated her like friend maybe even a father figure in New Mexico, but something had changed. "Eric, are you sure your ok? You don't look well" That was true, Eric looked like e hadn't slept in weeks- his hair was a mess and he had huge bags under his eyes. "Did something happen? You're supposed be in America right know, working with S.H.E.I.L.D"

Eric glared at Darcy and took a step towards her, causing Darcy to shuffle her chair backwards. Something had defiantly happened to Eric. "Darcy I don't have time for your irrelevant questions right now. Where is Jane?"

Darcy sighed and got out of chair, dropping her now empty plate into the kitchen sink. The cold and windy afternoon billowed into the room through the cracked window that Jane had broken through one of her sorrow driven fits, silently wishing to herself that she had just gotten the window fixed. "She will be upstairs in her room. Playing Bella Swan again" She muttered to him as she started to fill the kitchen sink. Darcy needed distraction, she felt like she could no longer trust Eric. Eric sighed sensing Darcy's discomfort and put his hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. Thank's Darcy. Where's her room?" Darcy paused from her chores and showed Eric the way, resuming her task when she got back downstairs. She would have laughed two years ago if someone told her that she would end up being the sensible on. The one that would look after Jane and not the other way round. But after Thor left Jane became a shell. At first she was in denial that he was really gone and then came the temper tantrums (hence the broken window) but now she just sat there in her room doing nothing but stare at her research hoping for an answer to jump out. Darcy was attempting to help with the research, but in actual fact had practically given up. If there was a way back to Earth it would be found by now. It didn't help either when Eric gave up on them and left to work for S.H.E.I.L.D. _Traitor_.

Darcy had tried to sympathise with Jane saying that she know what she was going through. It was partly true, even if she only knew him for a day and like Thor he had gone to. Darcy's sympathy ended up with getting a vase chucked at her head, luckly missing, and Jane stating that Darcy had no idea what she was going through. Darcy saw the logic in I, there's no such thing as love at first sight but why did she feel so pained when he left? When he held her hand and said, like Thor, that he would return. But now he was gone. And he wasn't coming back.

* * *

What do you think? Chapter 2 should be up by the end of the day :)


	2. Chapter 2

As Darcy was flittering around the kitchen she heard Eric come back down the stairs. "She seems worse. What happened?"

"I don't really know, after you left she got worse. Said something about everyone leaving her"

"Do you blame me?" Eric asked with a scowled on his face as he leant against the door frame.

"No'. Yes!Darcy thought to herself as she felt anger bubble to the surface. She knew it wasn't al of Eric's fault but Jane wasn't particularly happy to find out that he was leaving to work for S.H.E.I.L.D. The every organization that took their research two years ago

"Darcy, I can you're lying." He shifted in the doorway crossing his arms.

"Why did you have to go and work for them? You know she can't stand S.H.E.I.L.D" Darcy paused as if a revelation hit her. "Something happened didn't it? I saw the news reportage of New York. Where you involved?"

"Darcy I don't want to talk about it." Eric snapped, before moving over to the kitchen island and burying his face in his hands. "Eric you need to talk to me, why did you come back?. Something bad must have happened for you to come all the way back here" she said trying to pressure him into talking.

Eric sighed and kept his face buried then slightly shook his head with small frown and said "Thing's got bad Darc' I killed them… I killed them." He stepped back into the hallway, his hands trembling. Darcy came towards him hesitantly but with caution.

"WHO? Who did you kill? Please Eric I may be friend but I can't hide you." Darcy stopped and looked at Eric who was again failing to look her in the eye. "They were innocent. They are dead because of me. If I hadn't built that portal-" and "What portal? The one that opened in New York? Oh god Eric please don't tell me-." Darcy started cutting him off before he pushed passed her.

"Your right I can't be here…"

"Eric. Please, just stop we will talk about this-" Darcy reported with a nervous smile, trying to reason and comfort him.

"Really? Darcy, there's nothing you can do. I have to go they will be looking for me".

"Of course there is! We can sort something out. We can… we can" Darcy trailed off not knowing what to say

Eric gave out a nervous chuckle "Darcy there's nothing you can do. This isn't like college where you go out and get your college credits. This is serious"

"You think I don't know that?" Darcy yelled. "Wait a minute. Let me get Jane"

"Jane? What for?"

"We are going to New York, the three of us." Darcy snapped. Seeing that she could see that Eric was about to protest she added:

"I know you, Eric. This isn't something you would choose to do. Come on grab your coat. JANE!" She hollered from the bottom of the stairs. "Come on we're leaving."

* * *

The journey back to New York was a tense one, neither Eric or Jane were talking. Eric was pining over what happened in New York and Jane was upset that Thor came and went without a hello or a goodbye

"Jane, you know that he wasn't able to' Darcy said trying to comfort her on the plane

"hmmm" was her only reply

"Jane please talk to me". Again nothing. "Jane-'

"I know Darcy" Jane snapped. "I heard you the first five times, I'm fine so just leave me alone"

The rest of the journey remained in silence with the occasional worried glance from Darcy aimed at Eric and Jane. Things didn't change either when agents Barton and Romannov picked them up and drove to Stark Tower, glancing a Eric now and then. Things go worse though when they pulled up outside and Eric was taken away by more agents from S.H.E.I.L.D. This time Darcy couldn't help but see how broken Jane had become

"He wouldn't. He never would' Jane commented as she saw Eric being dragged away. Darcy was still unsure what to say at this point, putting her hand on Janes arm was the only way for comfort at this moment

* * *

Upon hearing Jane and Darcy enter the penthouse, a shorter than average brunette man walked out of the hallway into the large, now destroyed, living space. Darcy couldn't help but smirk at the Loki shaped indent on the floor. Agent Baron managed to fill them in as much as possible as soon as they arrived

"Oh, hello." He said giving the girls a quizzical look.

"Hi. You're Tony Stark right?" Darcy asked.

The brunette man smiled and extended his hand. "Tony Stark. Lovely to meet you But you already knew that." He said with a cocky smirk on his face

"Darcy Lewis. Lovely to meet you too. And this is Jane Foster" Darcy said after he released her hand and pointed to Jane who was standing a few steps behind her.

"So. You're Thor's girl? "Stark asked picking up Jane's name. "Did you meet him last year after New York?"

"No, he didn't visit." _Well done Jane mood killer_

"Oh, I thought he would have" he said walking over to his bar and pouring himself a brandy

"Stark should you really be drinking this early" another brunette walked in slightly smaller than Stark, his shirt un tucked from his pants. He was attractive Darcy had to admit, but he wasn't really her type.

"Technically its not early. I never went to bed last night, so it's still late."

Darcy stood there with a smirk on her face watching the men banter whilst Jane absent mindedly picked at her nails, until the brunette took the brandy from Stark and walked towards them. "Sorry don't mind him" he said with a smile on his face. I'm Bruce, Bruce Banner"

_Well this will be fun. I'm sharing an apartment with an eccentric billionaire, a green rage monster and a zombie_

* * *

Hope you like this chapter. Fandral should be in it soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hi! I'm so sorry... this story hasn't been abandoned, ive just been really busy with exams, work experience and such but its the summer break now so I'm going to try to do regular updates_**

* * *

Darcy sighed to herself as she looked at the surveillance tape of Eric's interrogation in front of her. Eric had been quiet now for two hours and refused to speak to SHEILD personnel, to top it off it didn't help her nerves that Bruce and Tony were watching the tape also over her shoulders. Eric was a shadow of who he once was, whatever Loki had done to him and ruined him. He sat in the mall metal chair in the small interrogation room staring at the Agents. The past wo years on the run had severely altered him, to Darcy it looked like he had lost a lot of weight and she couldn't help but notice the longer hair and the huge black bags under his eyes. Eric sighed once more as he rubbed his temples and covered his eyes.

"Loki really changed him didn't he?" Tony said as he leaned over Darcy trying to get a better view at the monitor.

"Yeah" Darcy sighed "But where has he been for the past two years? " she grumbled as she leaned back in her chair.

Shortly moment's later Fury walked in and tossed a folder on the table, causing Eric to jump and uncover his eyes.

"Eric" Fury spoke as he strode across the room and took a seat opposite the man.

"Fury" he addressed, speaking for the first time in a while.

"You've come back, where have you been?" Fury said staring at Eric.

"I had to, I couldn't come back, could I?" Eric stopped and looked at the man who was questioning him. "I had caused the death of those people… if… if…they hadn't been there then… then who knows what could have happened?" He asked dropping his eyes again, his hand's shaking leaving Director Fury speechless, this wasn't the same man that he hired for SHEILD years ago.

"You could of" Fury said, leaning across the table. "All of the evidence points to Loki, you were not to blame Doctor."

"Please just drop it, we all know its my fault" Eric said covering his eyes and pinching at his temples.

"Eric, it was not your fault. Just listen." Fury said. "And trust me you won't be in trouble for it, just tell me where you've been for two years"

Eric took a deep sigh and kept his eyes covered for a few more minutes before slamming his hands down on the metal table "I said drop it!" he yelled

"Calm down Eric" Fury said shaking his head. "We just want answers."

Fury couldn't help but notice the tremble in the older man's hands and the tears that were threatening to spill.

"You want answers? Well I bloody well haven't got them!" Eric spat angrily.

"Eric you must have answers. Two years are a long time to forget what you were doing"

"That's all you want? Answers?" Eric spoke on the verge of tears.

Fury was surprised at the sudden change "Yes, that's all, just answers."

Eric scoffed "That's all humans ever want answers." He said in a strange voice, his hands clenching into tight balls on the table, that he once again slammed on the table top and jumped up from his seat pushing the chair back with great force

"Eric?" Fury said in shock

"Humans they are not the cowardly wretches we were promised and they are unruly and they cannot be ruled. To challenge them is to court death" Eric snarled, his voice deep and not his own. His eyed glowed blue, sharper and brighter than they were when he was under Loki's control.

"Eric? Eric? What is going on?. " Fury questioned, genuinely scared for the first time in his long career at SHEILD. His hand reaching for the gun at his hip

"My name is not Eric (?) he snarled in the deep voice.

"What is your name then?" Fury spoke.

"I'm The Destroyer." Eric (?) stated with a smile and adding "You will die "

With his last words Eric darted across to Fury before he could react, picked him up by his coat collar and threw him through the interrogation window, before collapsing in a whimpering heap on the floor. The surveillance tape ended with a stutter

"What the F was that." Tony piped up after a few minutes of shock.

"I don't know I really don't know" Bruce spoke looking across to Darcy who just sat and stared at the screen.

* * *

_**Hello me again. I hope that was alright. I wasnt going to make Eric the bad guy in this but it just came suddenly when I was writing so I hope its ok and that it's not to rushed. Thank you for reading!**_


End file.
